Elegant Type
by CaelanWorld
Summary: Kento just might have a bit of a crush on Sawako. Kento/Sawako


**Hello Everyone! Here's my attempt at a Kento/Sawako fic!**

* * *

He smiled to himself when he saw her walk into the classroom with her head down, she was an open target. He stood up from his seat.

"SADAKO-CHAN! OHAYO!" he yelled brightly with a huge smile. The entire class of 2-D went quiet and looked towards the boisterous blonde.

"O-ohayo, Shi-shishou!" Sawako managed to say with a menacing smile and the usual dark ominous aura surrounding her. She quickly bowed and scurried over to her seat, nervous from all the attention Kento was causing. Kento laughed to himself when he saw how uncomfortable she was from the attention. It was good for her, and he was a natural at getting attention. He walked quietly behind her startled her out of her wits when his arms snaked around her waist.

"Sadako-chan, I've been waiting all morning!" exclaimed the blonde. "You're so kawaii!" He released her and placed his index fingers on each side of his mouth. He gave her a huge, dazzling grin, "See?" he said, "Just like this!"

"A-ano, I will try, shishou!" Sawako declared with a firm resolution not to fail her respectable teacher, who was full of liveliness, and whom she looked up to as a role-model. Kento was surprised at her answer, and his grin turned into beaming approval.

"Gambare, Sadako-chan!" Kento cheered, "you're such a hard worker! I am proud to have you as my student!" Tears of joy streamed from both of their faces as they basked in the glory of the teacher and pupil moment; luckily no one else in the class seemed to notice.

During the English lesson, Kento found it difficult to concentrate on Pin-sensei as he taught the class. His eyes kept on wandering towards Sawako and her long ebony hair. It was long and shiny. He imagined that it was very silky and soft if he were to run his fingers through it. He smiled to himself. When did I become so enraptured by her? She was definitely not his type, he usually went for girls who were little, cute, and sweet... like Kurumi-chan... although Sawako is the exact opposite of Kurumi. Kento shifted in his seat and propped his head on his hand to get a better view of his neighbor. She was a bit taller than average height and the way she held herself was more elegant than cute. She had deep, dark chocolate eyes and perfectly arched eyebrows. No freckles adorned her skin; it was flawless and pale, like ivory. She had prominent cheekbones and nicely shaped lips. In fact, she had lovely lips. So very lovely...

Kento snapped out of his reverie once he realized where his thoughts were heading. A slight blushed tinged his cheeks as he looked back towards the board attentively, hoping that no one noticed his odd behavior. It wouldn't do for him to crush this hard on a girl, especially Sawako. He knew she liked Shouta, even though said boy didn't realize it.

Kento nonchalantly sneaked a peek back at Kazehaya Shouta, the most popular boy in their grade, probably the whole school. His focus was completely on the lesson and Pin-sensei's lecture. Occasionally he would jot down a few notes in the notebook sitting on his desk. He didn't notice the blonde observer and continued unaware on the lesson.  
Kento scoffed at Shouta's behavior. Well isn't he the model student. But that's why half of the female student body is in love with him. Including Sawako.

His gaze went back to Sawako; she too, was focused on the lesson and taking notes. He sighed. She's also a perfect model student. His grades were definitely not shabby, his grade scores usually placed within the top 30. But it didn't compare to Sawako. He straightened up as an idea sprouted in his mind. People would be curious if he continued to spend a lot of time with Sawako and rumors would spread all over the school. But if he had a real excuse to spend time with her, no one would suspect him of having a crush on her! He would ask her to tutor him privately... she already gave class tutor sessions; would it hurt if they had a few one-on-one lessons?

He quickly whipped out a small piece of scrap paper and scribbled a few words on to it. He carefully folded it into a small square and looked up at Pin-sensei to see if he was watching. Pin's back was facing the class as he wrote something on the board. Kento hastily took action and tossed the note right in front of Sawako. He heard her gasp slightly at the slip of paper, and saw her look confusedly at him. She pointed to herself and mouthed silently in disbelief, 'for me?' He gave her small smile and nodded.

He turned back towards the board and pretended to be paying attention. Out of the corner of his eye he saw her carefully unfold the note and read over it. She flipped the paper over and wrote a response on the back. Very cautiously, she folded the paper back up and slid it onto his desk. Without waiting to see if he noticed the paper, she faced the board and started writing the notes she missed on the black board. Kento grabbed the small folded paper and unfolded it. First he saw the question he had written to her.

'I don't fully understand the lesson. Do you think we could meet after school and work on it together?' He breathed in deeply and peeked at what was written on the other side.  
'I'd love to help you! Meet me at the bench by the garden after school. And bring your textbook.' Kento didn't realize he was holding his breath the entire time until he let it out in relief. He knew she wasn't thinking of anything other than doing the lesson and that her feelings for him were only of a classmate. She would be willing to help anyone. But he was going to get to spend time with Sawako-chan! Alone! He couldn't wait for school to be over.

* * *

**Is this something you would be interested in reading? Let me know!  
**


End file.
